


doing it right

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [372]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Elely and Flopin want to do what they've often seen their parents doing, but it might actually take their parents to teach them how to do it right.
Relationships: Elely/Flopin, Elely/Tristepin Percedal, Evangelyne/Flopin
Series: Commissions [372]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 4





	doing it right

The kids do not really know what it is that they are doing, but both become determined to pull this off. After enough sneaking around and spying on their parents, both Elely and Flopin want to do whatever it is that they see their mother and father doing. Though they have tried to make good observations about what it entails, neither really know exactly what they need to do, just enough to do some vague imitations of it.

It is rare enough to get them both to agree on something, and that is about where the agreement ends. Both want to do it, and they are going to do it together, but when it comes to figuring it out together, it is nearly impossible for them to agree long enough to figure anything else out. Getting together one night in their room, they both take off their clothes, at least able to agree that that part is necessary.

Their parents have been naked any time the two of them have done this, so that definitely has to be part of it, and the siblings are pretty used to seeing one another naked, anyway. There is not any discomfort involved with that, but then, Flopin tries to give his sister a gentle kiss, only for Elely to wrench away, a disgusted look on her face.

“What are you trying to do?” she asks.

“I’m kissing you,” he says earnestly. “If they kiss all the time, then it must be the right thing to do.”

“But I don’t wanna do that, not like that!” she replies. “And, besides, why are you taking charge? I should be the one starting things!”

“But I don’t think that-” Flopin tries to insist that he should be the one leading, since their father tends to seem in control, but Elely is having none of that. She does not care what their parents do, because she wants to do things her own way.

“Aren’t we doing what they do, though?”

“So what? We can do somethings our way, and I want to do this my way!” she demands, and with that, she tackles him to the ground, pinning him beneath her and giving him a rough kiss. It is nothing like the kiss he gives her, and he wants to pull away from it, only to find that he really can’t, forced to let his sister slobber all over him as she tries to grind down on him.

“This isn’t working,” she says, as she pulls back. “I don’t think we’re doing it right.”

“I’ve been trying to tell you how to do it. Why can’t I be on top?” he asks.

“Because I said so! Stop being such a baby, and let me do what I want!”

“But if we keep doing it your way, then we aren’t doing it right! Why don’t you just let me try?” he starts to whine.

“Why can’t you stop being so bossy? You’re way too serious!”

“You’re the bossy one! And you’re being too rough!”

Rather than replying to what he says, she starts to grind down against him again, jerking her hips forward. Beneath her, he does start to grow hard from the mild friction, and he can feel bursts of pleasure that make him think they might actually be figuring something out. Though he does not want to admit that his sister is right about anything, he decides to let her keep doing this. If it feels good, then they must be getting close, and he can imagine how they would look to an outside. It would probably look exactly what they have seen their parents doing, with Elely on top of him, bouncing as she grinds against him.

Elely can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong, though. Whenever she watches her parents, they both seem so happy, crying out and moaning like they have never felt anything better in their lives. Even though she can tell that Flopin is starting to enjoy himself, she is not so sure about all of this. Her own reactions leave a little to be desired, and the blunt contact that she is making with him does not feel all that different.

She supposes that it does feel a _little_ good, but not good enough for her to start moaning like crazy, not good enough to lead to her having the time of her life, like her mom always seems to. It just feels a little bit good, but she could definitely stand to feel better, and so, she decides that she is just not going hard enough, and starts jerking her hips faster, until she is practically slamming against her brother, but even this does not increase her pleasure.

Actually, it leads to Flopin crying out in pain instead of pleasure, saying, “Wait, slow down! Too hard, too hard, that hurts!”

“But I don’t feel anything at all!” she protests, not slowing down at first, not until he really starts to whine. Only then does she slow to a stop, and sigh. “Why doesn’t it feel good?”

“It feels a little good for me,” he replies. “Maybe if you let me go on top, then things might feel better?”

“Why does everything always have to be your way?”

“I’m just trying to do things the right way! That’s the only thing I can think of that we’re doing different, so let’s at least try it,” he replies, doing his best to reason with her. Elely agrees, but she is not happy about it, not liking the idea of letting her brother take charge. She wanted to be the one leading things, just like her father seems to do, but once they flip, she lets Flopin get to work, grinding down against her.

He quickly falls into a pace that he must like a lot, panting and whimpering, but she is still not so sure about this, and does not know what they are missing, or what they can do to fix this. Neither of them have any big ideas, because even with Flopin enjoying himself, he can tell that his sister does not react with the same enthusiasm as either of his parents, and he definitely feels like his father liked this more than he does. So, what, exactly, are they doing wrong?

Eventually, their discussions about how to fix things leads to arguments, and once the two of them are arguing, all while still going at their feeble attempts, it gets loud. Once it gets loud, it does not take long for their parents to come in and check on them, and it takes only one glance at the two of them, grinding naked against each other and bickering about what they should be doing, to figure out what their kids are trying to do.

Evangelyne sighs, turning to her husband as she says, “Kids, huh?”

Hearing her voice is enough to snap the kids out of their argument, freezing up as they turn to find that both of their parents have caught them in the act. Neither are sure if they should feel guilty or not, but both certainly do feel guilty, and both wonder if they might have been doing something that could get them into trouble. Just because they have seen their parents doing it does not mean that they are supposed to, after all.

But rather than getting angry with them, their parents just exchange a glance before laughing amongst themselves. “It looks like you two need a little help figuring things out, huh?” their father asks, a playful smile on his face. Their mother just shakes her head, sighing again.

“Just what do you two think you’re doing, anyway?” she asks. “It’s one thing to be curious, but it’s another to go in completely blind, and just end up fighting and probably hurting each other.”

“But he- !” Elely starts.

“She wouldn’t- !” Flopin also tries to protest. However, their parents put a stop to this right away, not letting them keep arguing about this, as they properly enter the room and, much to the surprise of their children, begin to take off their own clothes. If the children are not able to figure it out on their own, and if they are so curious that they are willing to do anything to figure it out, it only makes sense that their parents should step in and make sure that they learn everything just right.

Anything is better than letting them keep accidentally hurting each other and getting into stupid and loud arguments that fill their entire home, and so, the two parents are going to teach their kids exactly what they need to do, pairing off properly with father and daughter, and mother and son.

Needless to say, both Elely and Flopin are a bit happier with these arrangements, both glad to have someone who actually knows what they are doing here to teach them, and glad to have someone that should suit their different ideas about things. Like this, they should be able to get exactly what they want, but it should also feel good for them too.

“So, what were we doing wrong?” Flopin finally asks, to which his mother replies with yet another sigh.

“Where do I even start?” she asks. “The two of you had some of the basics figured out, at least…in some ways, but ultimately, you were doing a lot of things all wrong. And that makes sense, since I’m guessing you only learned from spying.” Her children exchange guilty looks. “But there are things that you can’t learn just from watching. It’s definitely better for us to teach by example.”

“I bet you didn’t do anything to warm up,” Percedal comments, as he pulls his daughter into his lap. She looks up at him, her confused expression telling him all that he needs to know, and it is hard not to tease her about things. It does make sense that she does not have the slightest clue, but she acts so headstrong and sure of herself, like she _should_ already know it all, so it is funny when she reveals that even the basics completely elude her. “That’s a big part of it, you know! Why don’t you let me show you?”

He nudges her legs spread, and she jolts a little when he reaches to touch her. It feels weird from the start, but once her father actually gets into things, she starts to melt beneath his touch, starts to understand how this is supposed to feel. It feels so good already that she wonders how she and her brother could have missed the mark so much, but then again, they never did anything quite like this.

Evangelyne takes Flopin in her lap as well, but her focus is on his nipples. She knows how her son is, and knows that he will likely prefer a much more sensual experience than what his sister might go for. The two of them are about as different as can be, and though that might work well for them in the future, right now, while they are learning, it can just get in the way of what they really need. Evagelyne hopes that she is able to show him all the pleasure that he needs, to make sure that his first time is just right.

His nipples prove to be sensitive as she pinches and plays with them, making him gasp and whimper, squirming under her touch. Though he had insisted on taking charge with Elely, he now finds that he likes letting his mother take the lead, finds that it just feels right for him. He would love to let her take care of him for as long as she wants to, and is surprised that this is nothing like what the two of them tried, but yet it feels so perfect, so right, that he has no doubt that this must be the right way to do things.

Elely, at the same time, is really enjoying the treatment that her father gives her. All this time, she has been waiting for something good, only feeling dull bits of pleasure, and only occasionally, as she and her brother tried to figure things out, but now, it is all so direct and so raw that it makes her want more, drives her absolutely wild with how badly she wants more. She can already imagine the things she will do with her father, even if she can’t exactly figure out how they can turn what she and Flopin were doing into something that feels this good.

They really must have had it all wrong, so she does not let herself fantasize about that anymore. She does not have any new fantasies to replace it, but if she is just patient, then her father is going to show her exactly what she has been missing out on, and exactly what she and her brother were doing wrong. He will show her exactly what her brother could not do for her, and Elely finds that she does not mind letting someone else take the lead, just as long as it is not Flopin.

As his mother pinches his nipples, Flopin is so caught up in pleasure that he is oblivious to how much fun his sister is having without him, or that she keeps thinking about how much better things are now that they are separate. Even if he knew, he would not care; if anything, he would just be inclined to agree with her, because everything that his mother does for him is world’s better than what Elely attempted with him, or even what he was able to achieve when he took the lead, and his mother has only touched his chest so far!

It all feels too good to be real, but he knows that it is, and more importantly, he knows that they are finally doing things just right. He knows that he can trust his mother to handle it all perfectly, and that he will get exactly what he wants out of this, learning everything that he possibly can, so that he will be ready for the next time. It is far better to learn from a direct example, than from some observations made while sneaking around and spying, he now understands, as he cries out, feeling like he is getting closer to something.

Elely is right on the edge of that something, even though she does not quite understand it. Whatever it is, it feels good, and as if she is reaching out for it, and as if she can’t reach it unless her father keeps up exactly what he is doing. In a breathless, whiny voice, she begs him not to stop just yet, and he heeds her request, keeping it up just like she has come to like it, as she is pushed closer and closer to whatever it is that she is reaching for, until suddenly, she is there.

The girl is left shuddering, left crying out in a broken, pathetic voice, as pleasure pulses through her, so intense that it is dizzying, and she has no idea what to do with all of these sudden feelings. All she can do is sit there, letting her father hold her steady, slowing down while he lets her ride out the waves of her very first orgasm. Whatever it is that he is teaching her, she knows that she is perfectly satisfied with it, but at the same time, she never wants to have to stop.

Flopin listens to the way his sister cries out, curious about it, but not so curious that he would ever let it distract him from what his mother is doing to him. Suddenly, she moves her hands from his chest, and he wants to whine out in protest, not wanting her to stop that just yet, but he trusts her to do something that feels even better, trusts her to carry on with whatever it is that she sees fit to do to him. When she shifts his position, it is so that she can grope at his ass, and then spread his cheeks.

This is definitely different from what he expected, and nothing like the things he and Elely have seen while spying, but he wonders if that is just because they missed him. He has no doubt that his mother is doing everything just right, so when she starts to push a finger into his asshole, he bites his lip and moans for her, and lets himself enjoy it, trusting her to keep making him feel good, and to teach him everything that he has ever needed to know about these matters.

“Now, I think you’re ready.” Hearing these words from her father is everything that Elely wants right now, though she would rather him not stop touching her. But if that is necessary for the two of them to keep going, then she can only hope that that means what comes next will be even better, and he gets her on her back, getting on top of him. Just as she thought, she does not mind being beneath him nearly as much as she did her brother, and as she has her legs spread, she suddenly understands what it is that they were doing wrong.

If her father could get a finger inside of her, then maybe they were not supposed to rub against each other; maybe he was supposed to stick _that_ inside of her, and just as soon as she starts thinking that, she can feel the tip of her father’s cock teasing against her. There is a part of her that is intimidated, but for the most part, she is going to face this all head on, and she is going to show him that she is not only not afraid of any of this, but that she is good at it as well. With a slow thrust, he begins to push inside of her.

Evangelyne leaves her son writing in her arms, the sensual approach that she has taken proving itself to be very effective on him. He is weak beneath her touch, whimpering for his mother, until she suddenly stops, withdrawing her hand, and shifting their position. Flopin is still so caught up in his pleasure, and so confused by the way it ends without warning, that he can barely process what they are doing, until he realizes that she has moved him so that she can bend over.

“Here, let me walk you through what you need to do for me. You just get on top of me, like this…” In no time at all, Flopin has mounted his mother, and, through following her directions, has the tip of his cock pressed against her. By now, he understands exactly where he and Elely went wrong, but now, he has the chance to correct that and do it right, with his mother here to walk him through it, and make sure that he knows everything he needs to do.

Slowly, just like she tells him to, he begins to push inside of her.

At the same time, Percedal is taking a slow approach with his daughter, filling her steadily, making sure that she is able to handle everything. He takes his time with it, until he has fit himself as deep in her as he can manage, giving her a chance to catch her breath, and to get used to his size. Elely is definitely overwhelmed at first, with so many sensations that she can hardly make sense of them, but beneath it all, she can make sense of at least two things: this feels good, and she wants more.

There is a part of her that is aware of some slight pain, but that does not intimidate her at all, and she thinks it is well worth the pleasure that comes with it. So when her father starts to slowly and gently thrust into her, Elely knows that this is not enough for her. Biting her lip, she moans out, “Can’t you do more?”

“Are you sure you can handle that? It’d probably be better to-”

“Come on, don’t make me wait!” she begs, insisting that her father be faster with her, be a little more rough. Elely does not know much, but she already knows exactly what she wants, and Percedal at least knows that he can’t actually deny her, not when she is begging like that. And so, he begins to pick up the pace, thrusting into her a little bit harder, a little bit faster, just to get a feel for it, and to see if she really can take it like she says she can.

Flopin, in contrast, is taking it slow while his mother murmurs encouragements to him, letting him know that he can take things at his own pace, that he can speed up whenever he is ready, or he can keep taking it slow, if that is what he wants to do. But she assures him that whatever he gives her, she can handle, so he does not need to worry about hurting her, at least for now. Perhaps he might have to be more gentle with his sister- neither of them have noticed what is going on just a few feet away- but with his mother, he has nothing to worry about.

But Flopin wants to gentle, and he enjoys it like this, moaning as he loses himself in the soft, sensual pleasure that comes from slowly and easily fucking his mother. She feels so good around him, so warm and tight, and now that he knows the right way to do this, he knows why his parents must love it so much, why they always seem like they are really enjoying it. He has never felt anything quite like this before in his life, but already, he knows that this is something he could never get tired of.

“Harder!” Elely cries out, her voice breaking. It does hurt a little bit, the rough way that her father handles her, but it feels so good that she can ignore that, can endure it in favor of all of this pleasure. And Percedal, despite some hesitation, still gives her what she wants, still fucks her as hard as she wants, until she is screaming so incoherently that she is not able to ask for anything else, is not able to speak at all. At some point, Evangelyne and Flopin become aware of her enthusiasm, as well as his speed, but neither can concern themselves with it for long, because they have more important things to worry about.

Evangelyne did not expect much from her son’s first time, yet he astounds her with just how caring and attentive he is, until she finds that she is on the edge, that she is on the brink of an orgasm, just from what he has done for her. She decides not to hold back, wanting him to feel how good that can be for him as well, and then they are both coming together, her climax sending him into his own, unable to hold back once he is faced with even more sensation, all beyond his wildest imagination.

Their moans fill the room, but neither father nor daughter notice anything beyond each other, as Elely chases down another orgasm, feeling herself growing closer and closer. And she does not last much longer at all, and as soon as she lets out a sharp cry, sent right over the edge, Percedal is finally able to slow to a stop, as he comes inside of her, groaning and holding his daughter close, more than satisfied with this lesson.

The two of them have learned what it is that they were missing, and might be able to do things better with another now now. But, at the same time, after experiencing it with their parents, there is a chance that might be all they want.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
